


Taking It In

by FootballerInDreams



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Family Drama, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2020-04-11 18:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19115677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FootballerInDreams/pseuds/FootballerInDreams
Summary: Lee Taeyong's current life has never been more perfect. A fruitful career and a happy family.But this perfection changed when one tragedy happened.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been in my mind for so many days already and I decided why not create it into a written story. This is my second NCT fic attempt and I hope you like it.

Lee Taeyong's life has never been more perfect. He is a famous chef and owns Seoul's famous 5-Michelin Star restaurant, which is a frequent place to eat for Korean and even International Celebrities (even Vatican's Pope paid a visit and ate their). He is also a talented dancer and rapper, which gave him a career that supported his studies to become a chef. It was always his goal to have a stable life, and believed that being an idol is not forever and having a stable contingency plan is always important in life. He has also the looks. Tall and looked like a character from a manhwa, girls (and even boys) fall for his attributes and charisma. From getting gifts from fans to being offered indecent proposals and some few rumors and scandals (which were not true), he experienced it. But if he is asked what are the things he could easily let go, he would say everything except for his husband, the former Japanese international football player, Nakamoto Yuta and their son Jaemin.

"My love for my husband and son are so valuable even my skills and looks cannot afford to pay for them if I lose them." Taeyong said once in a interview witb Forbes.

He met Yuta when Taeyong was still an idol. Taeyong's group were given a chance to perform during the Tokyo Olympics and there it was where he met him during the closing ceremony and everything went on smoothly. A year after knowing each other they surprised the world of their marriage and sudden resignation of Taeyong as an idol to start pursing a career in culinary arts and within the year their son, Lee Jaemin, (or Na[kamoto] Jaemin in Japanese) was born. Their child has been Taeyong's inspiration to finish culinary arts faster and start his own restaurant, which after seven years, became where it is now.

\---

"Daddy! Daddy!" Jaemin yelled as he runs toward his father inside their busy restaurant. At the far end of the table has Taeyong and SM CEO Lee Sooman talking.

"Oh look who's here! It's my little Nana!" Taeyong said as he opens his arms and catch his son in a warm embrace. "Now, daddy has a visitor. What would you say?"

Jaemin broke himself from his dad's embrace, faced towards Mr. Lee and bowed his body at a 90-degree angle. "Annyeonghaseyo Ajussi."

Lee Sooman retured a bow too and greeted back. "Annyeonghaseyo, Jaemin."

"Nana! How many times did I tell.you not to run inside the restaurant especially when it is busy? You might hit someone and cause a mess." Yuts scolded and only there he realized the visitor. "Oh, annyeonghaseyo Lee-PDnim." Yuta greeted.

"Annyeonghaseyo too, Yuta." The CEO responded.

"Nana, why don't you go to daddy's office and do your homework?" Yuta asked his son.

"Ok papa." Jaemin nodded and picked up his bag which Yuta laid on the chair.

"Oh! And Nana, pass by the kitchen amd get your snacks, okay?" Taeyong added.

Jaemin smiled so wide, "Thanks dad!" And the boy left the table skipping his way to the kitchen to get his precious snacks making the adults giggle.

"You are very lucky to have a son like him." CEO Lee commended.

Taeyong held Yuta's hand smiling at him. "Yes we are LEE-PDnim."

\---

"I can't believe Lee PDnim struck a deal with you to expand your restaurant to the international scene." Yuta said as he wipes the table. Their restaurant was closing for the day.

"Yeah. I was even surprised. I really owe him a lot." Taeyong replied. Busy arranging the wine glasses in the rack.

"Well, you helped his restaurant get the fame it has right now. Aside from being the leader, dancer and rapper of your "internationally known group". Yuta detailed which makes Taeyong smile. Before he started his own restaurant, SM Resto was his training ground.

They were about to end their task when suddenly the glass door of their restaurant opened.

"I'm sorry but we're already closed for the ---". Taeyong said and stopped, eyes going wide at the person who entered his restaurant.

"Doyoung!"

He put the wiping towel on the counter and walked briskly towards the man and hugged him tight.

"It's been so, so long." He broke the hug and laid his hands on the guest's shoulders. "How are you?"

Doyoung smiled but Taeyong noticed that it is not his former member's usual bunny smile that he remembers. It is more of a forced one.

"I've been good Yongie. But I'm here to tell you something."

\---

Yuta is now rubbing Taeyong's back as his husband sobs in sorrow.

"Taeil hyung will arrive tonight from LA but we still don't know if Johnny hyung will be able to get out of the hospital because of his condition while the WayV guys suspended their other World Tour venues. They're in Beijing right now and will fly here to Seoul for the funeral." Doyoung said.

"I just can't believe that this would happen to us. To him. I never thought the last time I will be seeing him was those few years ago when he suddenly left us for a career overseas."

In the background was the news that broke their hearts.

"Radio DJ, host and former NCT member Jung Jaehyun died in an airplane crash in Busan. Together with him was Johnny Seo, his colleague DJ, host and also a former member of NCT, who is now in critical condition, was taken immediately to a hospital here in Seoul after being stablized in a hospital in Busan. The two celebrities, together with their staff came all the way from San Fransisco, California and were flying to Seoul for a special anniversary program of NCT Night Night; a radio segment that the two started. According to reports, the plane they were aboard to experienced engine malfunction between the Japanese and Korean airspace. The pilot requested immediate emergency landing on the nearby airport of Busan. As the plane was about to touchdown the runway, one of the engines exploded causing the plane to fly off course of the runway and crash to the field nearby. As of now only Mr. Jung and one staff were declared dead on the spot. The plane crew and other passengers are receiving treatment in a hospital in Busan."

Taeyong was now crying hard being comforted by his husband and friend.

\---

It was heartbreaking for the group as they marched their way to the final resting place of their good friend. Johnny was the only one who was not there as he was still recovering from his injuries. During the funeral, Taeyong noticed a boy, together with Jaehyun's parents, carrying Jaehyun's photo while crying. He wonders and reminded himself to ask after the funeral was done.

After the funeral, one by one the guests went on their way. The last ones to be left behind were Taeyong and his family, Doyoung and Jaehyun's parents. They were talking together and Taeyong noticed the boy crouching and crying in front of Jaehyun's tombstone.

"Excuse me Doyoung, I just like to ask. Who is that kid? The one who brought Jaehyun's photo?" Taeyong asked.

Doyoung noticed the kid and get him and brought to in front of Taeyong.

"Hi kid. What's your name?" Taeyong asked.

"M-mark." The boy answered with all his might while crying and looking down.

"T-taeyong." Doyoung spoke nervously. "I need to tell you something."

Taeyong looked at his friend waiting.

"This is Mark...Lee. His Korean name is Lee Minyoung. He is 12 years old."

But what he heard next shattered him more.

"He is Jaehyun's son...

 

 

...and yours."


	2. Chapter 2

"YOU'RE A LIAR! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO US! TO ME!" Yuta pounds Taeyong's shoulders while crying and Taeyong tries to stop him.

"You said there was nothing between you and Jaehyun! Now how would I believe that when I saw the kid he had with you?!"

When Yuta and Taeyong were dating, the Japanese had always seen how close his boyfriend is to his members. But one time he had a chance to look at Taeyong's photo albums and saw a lot of pictures of Taeyong and a particular guy being very close to each other. There were also pictures of this particular guy with the other NCT members and it came to his mind why he'd never seen this man.

He asked his boyfriend and knew that he is Jaehyun, one of Taeyong's closest members. But he's not with NCT anymore because he went to America for a new career which started when Disney offered him to sing for a new character in a new movie. Then things progressed into being a Radio DJ and a host for Good Morning America.

Yuta scanned more of the pictures that he could find about Taeyong and Jaehyun; photo albums, instagram and twitter hastags. There were so many and somewhat he felt threatened, felt jealous. Taeyong had noticed it and assured him that there is nothing to worry about. Jaehyun is a friend and always be a friend and that Yuta is the love of his life.

But with a new revelation that came into their lives, Yuta is starting to believe that his husband has been lying to him all along.

"Please. Please Yuta. Please stop and listen to me." Taeyong tried to console his husband. "I'm sorry."

Yuta stopped lashing out and drops himself sitting at the nearest chair in his back but never stopped crying, looking at his husband with rage and despair.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I never told you that I slept a few times with Jaehyun. But believe me, please. Jaehyun and I were only friends and nothing more. Being idols before are stressful and sometimes we also need an outlet to let ourselves loose and we both consented to it with no strings attached."

"How many times?"

"A few."

"How few is few?"

"I don't know. 5? 10? 15? I did not count."

"Now that's much worse Taeyong. You made him your fuck buddy. Now look what it resulted to."

"I promise I did not know anything about Mark until now. Jaehyun never told me anything. Please Yuta you have to believe me."

"Then how would you explain to Jaemin that he has a hyung from a different other father? You know how much he looks up to you and how much he loves you."

Taeyong shakes his head, "I don't know how. But no matter what, he is my son and I will always love him. I will remind him of that."

"I don't know if I can believe you. I don't know if I can trust you."

"Yuta. Please. I love you. Don't do this." Taeyong cries.

"I'm going to sleep in Jaemin's room. It's been a long day." Then Yuta stood up the couch and went to his son's room leaving Taeyong alone on that cold living room of their lovely house still crying for a mistake he did not mean to make.

Yuta went inside his child's room to see Jaemin still awake, looking at a picture book. The boy looked up in worry to his father.

"Papa, are you and dad fighting?" Jaemin asked.

Yuta sensed the child's worry and sat on his bed.

"No Nana." The father assured. "We just had a very deep amd emotional conversation. That's all. Now let's sleep. You still have class tomorrow." Yuta tried to change the topic.

"Is daddy gonna sleep here too?" Jaemin asked again.

"No. He wants to be alone for a while. It was hard for him to lose his Friend. So we'll let him be for a while." Yuta reasoned. "Now let's go to sleep. You want me to sing you a song?" Yuta asked.

"Yes papa. Please?"

Jaemin was sound asleep after a few minutes. Yuta was caressing his son's hair, tearing up.

"From this point on, now matter what happens, I will fight and stay strong for you, my child." Yuta whispered.

\---  
The next day in the Lee household was no better. Yuta and Taeyong did not interact with each other. A first in their long and strong relationship. Taeyong has been trying to talk to Yuta about anything but the Japanese never showed interest on him. Jaemin starts to worry more. He can sense the tension between his parents but Yuta was there to divert his son's attention, which he thinks is better than talking to his own husband.

Yuta went on first with his son to take him to school then go to his work. There were no goodbye kisses. He even stopped Jaemin from getting close to Taeyong, which made Taeyong more desparate.

Alone in his house, he decided to go to the hospital to visit Johnny. So he prepared himself and went there.

\---

Taeyong and entered the hospital room where his friend was. Johnny was there. Awake. Lying on bed. Has a cervical collar on his neck and a cast on his right leg. Ten was also there holding the hands of Johnny while looking at the patient with so much worry. Seems like they were talking deeply for while. Doyoung was also there.

Johnny looked at the door and smiled, "Hey. You came." he spoke as clearly as he can.

Taeyong smiled back at him, "Yeah. It's good to see you hyung. Happy and relieved that you are still alive."

"Yeah." Johnny smiled a bit then it fell. "But Jaehyun."

There was silence. Deafening and sorrow-tinged silence in the room.

Taeyong sighed. He thought that he should be strong being the leader of the group, even if they disbanded and had their separate lives. "Anyway, I have food to share." he said lifting 2 plastic bags of take out chicken.

They ate and had a good conversation. Ten mentioned that WayV is doing great. And that he's really happy that both China and Korea are accepting them and they are now being made as ambassadors for the relationship ties of the two countries. He also mentioned that the other members will visit Johnny later, which made Johnny smile. It's been a while since he saw the guys (especially the soft, cute Winwin).

"How's Yuta?" Johnny asked and Taeyong became tensed. He knows that this question will rise up in their talks but he was never prepared for the moment.

"He's fine. But we have a rough moment right now." Taeyong confessed.

"Because of Mark?" Doyoung interjected.

Johnny widened his eyes in surprise, "So you met him." he asked. "And you knew." he added.

Taeyong sighed and lowered his head, "Jaehyun's passing was overwhelming. But knowing about a kid he has that is also mine was much more."

"So how is Yuta?" Ten asked.

"We had an argument last night. I told him about "us". He thinks I was lying to him all along. I tried to tell him that it was nothing and a thing of the past and that I love him but he did not believe me. This morning he did not even talk to me. He is also trying to push Jaemin away from me."

"Yongie, remember what I told you before about you and Jaehyun?" Doyoung asked.

"That we have to be careful?"

"Yeah. And this situation is still a part of what I meant. The both of you should've never done it in the first place." Doyoung softly reprimands.

The vocalist found out Taeyong and Jaehyun's secret arrangement when he caught both of them making out in the dorm when he went home early from a shoot with his brother. He was surprised and much more, upset when the two told him about this arrangement. He was worried and unimpressed with their actions, thinking that it is just a game and they never thought of the consequences. In the end he just told them to be careful.

"I want to know something." Taeyong said. "Please, the both of you, tell me the truth." he pleaded. "Did Jaehyun really left us to get Disney's offer or it's because he knew he was pregnant?" he asked.

"Jaehyun left for the Disney offer. And that's the truth. He only found out that he was pregnant with Mark during his 3rd month in the States. He called me and Doyoung and we went there. We helped him. We asked him who is the father and he said it was you. He never slept with other men aside from you even when he was in the States. He even never dated anyone."

"Remember when you asked about our frequent trips abroad? It was not because of any variety show, it's because we are tending for Jaehyun."

"Why did he never told me? Why did he kept it from me? You knew all along, why did the two of you never told me about anything?!" Taeyong felt betrayed by his friends.

"It's because he did not want to bother you or bring you down. You were at the peak of your career. One real tabloid and you'll be gone." Johnny said.

"He was concerned about you. He knows that you working hard as an idol was your means to be able to build that restaurant you always wanted. And he made us promise never to tell you about Mark." Doyoung added.

"He raised Mark by himself. Bringing him to all his shows so that he could look out for him." Johnny added.

"When he heard the news that you were dating Yuta then got married, he was happy. He was even saying that you finally found an inspiration to reach that goal you always wanted." Doyoung added.

Taeyong started to cry. "I just wish he told me. I could have done something for him and for our son."

"And what? Leave Yuta? The person who is falling head over heels for you?" Doyoung questioned. "Jaehyun was very happy with his life. The last thing he'll ever do is to create disputes. And also, if at least you had been serious with what you are doing, you should've---"

Their conversation was cut when Doyoung's phone rang. He answered.

"Hello? WHAT?! ... okay...bye."

"Who was that?" Johnny asked.

"Taeil hyung. He said Jaehyun's lawyer arrived and we'll be seeing him tomorrow."

Ten questioned, "I---I don't understand."

"Eversince Jaehyun became stable in the US and had Mark, he started to draft a will. We don't know what is in it. We'll find out tomorrow." Johnny explained.

"Yongie, you have to come. For sure there is something for you." Doyoung invited.

"Okay. I'll clear up my schedule for tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

It was a hectic day in the restaurant but despite that Taeyong has arranged to his staff that he will leave by noontime to attend a very important matter that the employees did not even bother to dig deep what was it about. Aside from the staff, Taeyong told his husband that he will visit the Jungs, which Yuta did not even bothered to react and continued to do his responsibilities as a father to Jaemin ignoring Taeyong more. Taeyong just sighed. He knows that this situation is far from over.

Taeyong drove his way to the Jungs where the said meeting with Jaehyun's lawyer will happen. He can still remember where it is. He had been there a lot of times when Jaehyun and him were still very close to each other as trainees then as idols.

He parks his car and went on his way to the door and knocked. A few moments later the door opened.

"Oh. Hi Mark." Taeyong smiled as he was surprised and greeted the boy who opened the door for him. The boy bowed down in respect.

"Annyeonghaseyo. Lee Taeyong-ssi. Please come in." Mark offered.

Taeyong can notice the sullen face of the boy. He can feel that the boy probably is still crying over his only fathers death.

"How are you, Mark?" Taeyong asked showing a bit of concern.

"I'm fine Mr. Lee." The boy replied flatly.

"That's---that's good to hear. Anyway, is your halmeoni and halbeoji here?"

Mark nodded in response. "Yes they are in the garden."

And Taeyong also nodded his head and went to the place together with Mark.

There in the small garden were Jaehyun's parents, Doyoung and an American man dressed in a white polo shirt, brown tuxedo and khaki cotton pants.

"Oh Taeyong. You're here. I did not expect you to come." Jaehyun's father was surprised.

"Good day Mr. And Mrs. Jung." Taeyong paid respect to the old couple bowing his head in front of them.

"Johnny and I invited him to come here for this because we think he has the right to know about this. I do hope that it does not bother you Mr. And Mrs. Jung." Doyoung added.

"Oh don't worry Doyoung dear." Mrs. Jung replied with endearment. "Taeyong is like a son to us."

Mr. Jung came closer to Taeyong and put his hands on the younger man's shoulders. "To be honest Taeyong. We were expecting that you will, in the end, marry our son you know. At first we all thought that the both of you are close friends. Until we found out from Yoonoh that you've had instances of sleeping with him, which resulted to Minyoung. He was already in America that time and me and my wife were so worried about him and his condition. I almost went to your dorm to threaten you to marry Yoonoh but my son pleaded me not to do something to you and let you be." Mr. Jung said.

Mrs. Jung then reached out her hand to hold Taeyong's and smiled, "I can see that time in my son's eyes that you are more than a friend to him. He loves you."

Taeyong's eyes widened, "He-he loves me?"

And the wife nodded her head, "He said that he does not want to burden you to be responsible to him and to your son. He decided to keep Minyoung, give birth to him, raise and love him."

With teary eyes, Taeyong looked at the boy who was sitting on the swing at the side of the garden. Mark is looking down in sadness. Taeyong have not experienced it but he empathizes with the boy. Growing up with only one father who was very supportive and very loving and losing him suddenly and at such a young age is devastating.

"We are trying our best to comfort Minyoung but..." Mrs. Jung added and teared up. Her husband suddenly rushed towards her and comforted her.

"I'm so sorry." Mrs. Jung said in her tears.

"It's okay. Mrs. Jung. I really understand." Taeyong replied.

"I think we have to hear out Jaehyun's attorney now." The husband added.

"Before anything Taeyong, this is Mr. Anderson, Jaehyun's lawyer." Doyoung introduced and the lawyer shook hands with Taeyong.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Lee."

"You too attorney."

Everybody sat down on their chairs as the lawyer started.

"Jaehyun and I had been friends even before Mark was born. I was the one who welcomed him to Disney and when I found out that he was pregnant, I helped him out to save his post in the company. There was no ruckus but just for safety, Jaehyun and I do not want him to be bad on the public's eyes. Jaehyun made me into Mark's godfather and when Mark became a year old, he drafted his will." The lawyer said as he pulled out sheets of paper and laid them in his lap.

"So the will goes, "I, Jaehyun Jung, or Jung Yoonoh in Korean, of legal age, a Korean and American citizen with residence in Beverly Hills, Hollywood, California, do hereby draft this will in case I die.""

Everybody was keenly listening to the lawyer as he reads the will.

"I want all my assets to be given to my son, Mark Jung Lee, whose Korean name is Lee Minyoung. But if ever that Mark has not yet reached the legal age, the care and responsibility of these assets will be given to my parents, to Mr. Doyoung Kim and Mr. Johnny Seo. My possessions  in the United States will be under the care of Mr. Kim and Mr. Seo while those in Korea will be on my parents. They will be the legal guardians of these assets but are not allowed to sell or give them away to anyone and should manage them well. Only my son, when he reaches the western legal age of 18 is allowed to decide on what to do with my possessions."

Doyoung swallowed the lump in his throat, "What? Me and Johnny? But - but they're a lot!"

"They are still there?" Mr. Jung asked.

"Yes sir." Doyoung replied. "Their house in Beverly Hills. The diner in Sunset Strip. At least 10 food trucks, an apartment in New York, and the villa in New Orleans."

Taeyong was surprised, "That's how rich and successful Jaehyun is?" Then he smiled, "I'm so proud of him."

"There is still more. So, "Regarding Mark's father, Mr. Taeyong Lee..." The lawyer spoke.

"I knew it." Doyoung smirked making Taeyong nervous.

"Sir?" Taeyong said, pleading the lawyer to let him hear what was written.

"In the event that Mr. Lee will know about his son, he has the option to accept him or not. His decision will be vital to the final part of my possessions."

"Please continue, Mr. Anderson." Mrs. Jung said.

"All of my bank accounts will be transferred to my son's name, Mark Lee. This will be for any necessity that Mark will be needing and wanting. If Mr. Taeyong Lee will take my son under his care, he will be the legal guardian for this bank accounts. If not, it will be my parents. But either will not have access to this money or use this money for their own personal necessities. This will only be exclusive for my son's use."

And the particulars nodded in agreement to the wishes.

"Lastly, I want my son to stay in Korea until he is of legal age and then he can decide if he wants to stay or go back to the United States. He will continue his studies and live in Korea.

Mark lifted up his head when he heard his name and his father's wishes. Taeyong had a look and he saw fear in the boy's face.

Then the lawyer continued to read, "Minyoung-ah, by the time you read or heard this letter, I pray that you are already old enough to understand. I know that you sometimes feel alone because I am busy with work. I am sorry my son. But all of these things are not for me, these are for you. Don't hate Appa, okay? Be strong even more. Be a good kid. I will always be proud of you."

And Mark cried, running inside his grandparents's house.

"Minyoung!" Mrs. Jung followed her grandson immediately. Leaving the men in the garden.

"And to the guardians, please take care of my Mark. He is my most precious possession. Signed, Jung Yoon-oh."

And silence engulfed the place. Trying to understand every detail of the late Jaehyun's wishes.

"I will take him." Taeyong started.

"What?" Doyoung asked in surprise.

"Mark. I will take him in."

"But, what about Yuta?"

"I will let him understand no matter what. Mark is my son and I have to fulfill that responsibility. Not because of Jaehyun's wishes, but because I am a father. I missed a lot of time and I have to make up for the both of them. Now is the time to do that."

Mr. Jung went closer to Taeyong, hugged him and pat his back softly, "I always know that you will not let Jaehyun down. Or in this case I believe that you will care for yours and Jaehyun's son. I hope everything will turn out fine."

"I hope so sir. But for Jaehyun, I will do my best."

* * *

 


	4. Chapter 4

_Doyoung and Johnny opened the door forcefully snapping out the patient and the visitor from their deep conversation._

_"JAEHYUN!" Doyoung said with a loud voice and the rushed to his friend and hugged him._

_Doyoung and Johnny were busy with the activities in Seoul when they received a call that Jaehyun was admitted in a hospital in LA. In an instant, they left for the US with their manager's permission. Now here they are, fresh from Seoul, and even without proper sleep and ready to care for their friend._

_"What the hell happened?" Johnny asked._

_"I was not feeling well for the past week. Then this morning, I was about to leave the house and experienced a stomachache and worst, I found specks of blood on the floor of my home. I called for help immediately." Jaehyun explained._

_"So?" Doyoung worriedly urged the other to speak._

_"If you may, I leave you three behind to talk. I'll be back later." The visitor asked and the three consented._

_Then silence engulfed the room until Jaehyun sighed._

_"I'm pregnant."_

_The two widened their eyes in surprise and the silence and tension intensified with the revelation._

_"Whose the father?" Johnny asked and Jaehyun looked at his friends and in an instant Johnny and Doyoung knew immediately._

_"It's him, isn't he?" Doyoung asked and Jaehyun nodded._

_"You. Are. Such. An. Idiot. Jung Jaehyun." Johnny said with the tinge of anger in his voice pointing his finger at Jaehyun. "I told you that what you are doing is dangerous but you did not listen!" Johnny exploded._

_"Hyung, calm down." Doyoung pleaded the older one and then looked back at the patient on the bed. "What are you gonna do?" He asked._

_"I'm going to keep it." Jaehyun replied holding his stomach._

_"That bastard should take responsibility for this." Johnny continued to explode making Doyoung have a hard time to calm his friend down. "I'm calling our manager."_

_"NO!" Jaehyun said loudly pleading._

_"Jung Jaehyun, don't be stupid once again. He has to man up with this." Johnny argued._

_"No. Don't tell him. What ever happens don't tell him. I will take care of this child on my own. Taeyong is out of this. I want him to fulfill his dreams. I don't want to burden him and bring him down."_

_"And you're gonna sacrifice yours?" Doyoung asked worriedly holding his friend's hand._

_"Who said I'll sacrifice my dreams?" Jaehyun smiled at his friend to assure him._

_"Excuse me. I brought coffee." The visitor came back bringing cups of coffee on a paper holder._

_"Oh. I forgot to introduce him guys. This is Atty. Lawrence Anderson, he is a colleague of mine in Disney and he's been helping me out here." Jaehyun introduce the visitor._

_"Oh. Doyoung Kim, Jaehyun's friend. Pleasure to meet you."_

_"Nice to meet you Mr. Kim." Lawrence shook the other's hand._

_"And this is Mr. Johnny Seo." Doyoung continued._

_"Hi." Johnny greeted with a small wave and the lawyer waved back._

_"Anyway, Lawrence is helping me out right now and he has decided to lighten my workload because of my situation. We will be talking with the board about my situation and make some adjustments. Including the confidentiality of my situation."_

_"Don't worry. Jeffrey here has made a very good impression with the company and I'm very sure they will approve. They cannot risk or just let go of such potential." The lawyer assured._

_"Thank you so much for taking care of Jaehyun. He is independent but sometimes clumsy." Doyoung said._

_"I agree." Johnny seconded._

_"Hey! How dare you say that to a sick person?" Jaehyun complained and everyone just laughed._

_"Anyway Jaehyun, are you sure you are not going to tell him?" Doyoung asked and Jaehyun shook his head._

_"But what if he will know in the future?" Johnny asked._

_"If he will, then it's up to him if he accepts him or not."_

_"Him?" Doyoung and Johnny wondered._

_Jaehyun just smiled holding his stomach again. "I have a feeling he will be a boy. I always wanted it to be a boy."_

_Doyoung understood what his friend wanted and went to him and held his hand._

_"If that's your decision, I will fully support you. I will make sure you and your son will be okay." Doyoung swore._

_"Thank you my friend."_

_"You know, what you will do might create a problem in the future." Johnny said._

_"I know, but everything will be okay. I believe it." Jaehyun said._

\---

Seated on the seat of their long dining set, Yuta squeezes his head between his hands.

"Lee Taeyong, I am trying to tolerate the fact that you had a son outside our marriage. But...LETTING HIM LIVE HERE?! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?! HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECT ME!" Yuta screamed at his husband for the first time in his life. Eyes raging in anger, he looked at Taeyong, who is standing in front of him.

"Yuta, I am trying to make you understand---"

"Are you?! Do you even understand what you are doing?! You are trying to ruin our family! He has grandparents to care for him! They are still able!"

"AND I AM HIS FATHER!"

"AND YOU ARE DOING THIS BECAUSE HE'S YOURS AND JAEHYUN'S!"

"YES HE IS! I WILL NOT DENY THAT!"

Both of them breathe heavily the tension is so thick in the air. Good thing is that Jaemin was still at school.

"But Jaehyun is gone." Taeyong started and lets out a breath. "And Mark needs a father to support him and I have to take that responsibility."

Taeyong kneeled and grabbed his husband's hand softly. The other tried to get it out of Taeyong's grasp. "I know this is an unforeseen situation. I never asked for this and surely so are you. But now this happened, I am trying to understand and I want you to understand. So please Yuta. Please. Please try to."

Yuta wants to scream at his husband again but he does not want more commotion and quarrels between them. Afterall, he still loves his husband. He stands up from his seat and went to the counter near the dining table to get his car keys about to go out and fetch their son.

"I don't know if you have thought of what will the public say about you . If they find out that you have a kid outside your marriage, how it will affect us? But do whatever you want. I tell you, I will never, ever, love and accept that child."

And Yuta closed the door behind his back leaving Taeyong slumped on the seat where Yuta sat before.

\---

The next day, Taeyong fetched Mark in his grandparents' house. The boy bid his goodbyes and the elders assured him everything will be okay and they will keep in touch with him.

"Mr. Lee?" Mark asked. They are now riding a car on their way to his new home and Taeyong was driving.

"Come on. Why are you calling me that?" Taeyong asked the boy.

"About that, can I call you dad?" The boy shyly and nervously asked. He is fidgeting his fingers looking down.

Taeyong felt his heart melt and he smiled softly as he reach out his son's hand and caress them. "Of course you can. You're my son and you can call me dad anytime."

Mark looked up to his father and Taeyong noticed the boy's soft smile. A smile that brings hope to the boy."

"When we arrive later, you will meet your other father, Yuta and your brother, Jaemin. They are good people, so don't be afraid around them." Taeyong added and the boy smiled.

\---  
"Daddy!" Jaemin ran towards his father hugging the long legs then he noticed the boy on the side. He gasps, "you are the crying boy in the funeral. Are you alright?" Jaemin asked in concern.

"He is now okay, Nana. Thank you." Taeyong replied instead and ruffled the hair of his younger son. "Oh by the way, this is Mark. He is your brother."

The boy widened his eyes in surprise, "Brother! I have a brother?!"

"Yes, Nana. He is your older brother."

"Older brother? So he is older than me?" Jaemin questioned and went close to Mark. "How old are you?"

"I'm twelve." Mark shyly replied and noticed the boy counting in his fingers up to twelve.

"This much?" Jaemin asked and Mark nodded his head.

"Oh! And I am this much." Jaemin counted to seven fingers and showed it to Mark and immediately grabbed the older ones arms and pulled him towards the stairs.

"Since you are my brother, I will show you my room and my toys! Come on!"

Mark was dragged as he looked back worriedly to his father who signaled him to just go.

Taeyong smiled at the sight of his younger son accepting his older son immediately and hopes that everything will turn out just fine.  
\---

Mark is now fixing his things on his new bedroom; one of the guest rooms of the Lee Family house. Mark was comfortable immediately since he was reminded by his room back in the US where he and his father lived. The only difference is that his new room is a bit high-tech, with automatic curtain rollers and a big flat screen TV in front of his king-sized bed.

A knock on the door was heard and he went to it immediately and opened it.

It was not his father nor his half brother but a person he is somewhat acquainted. He bows and greeted.

"Annyeonghaseyo."

"I'm Yuta. Jaemin's other father."

Mark bowed again, "Annyeonghaseyo, Yuta-s---"

"Let me cut to the chase." Yuta interrupted and the boy somewhat stiffened. "You. are. not. my. son." Yuta reiterated glaring and pointing a finger to the boy. "And you should be thankful that I still have mercy to tolerate your existence as your father's son from a past fling because if none, your things are probably outside this house now. Also remember, you tread lightly inside this house and follow. every. rule. You are just a tenant here. Understand?"

Mark never moved a muscle.

"Do you understand?!" Yuta gritted and Mark nodded his head swiftly.

"Good." Yuta was about to turn his back and he added, "Also, stay away from my son." And he slammed the door shut.

Mark sat down on the floor slowly, hugging his legs and started to whimper silently. Thinking to himself if it is right for him to be in this family.

"Daddy, I miss you." He said crying softly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if it took a long time to make an update. I finished one of my fanfics lately and been busy with some personal matters that I have.
> 
> I hope you will enjoy this new chapter.

Mark woke up and noticed that he was on the floor of his bedroom. Thinking about happened he remembered crying himself to sleep on the floor.

  
He went to the bathroom, his own bathroom, washed his face and went downstairs.

  
His father was in the kitchen, cooking breakfast and his new and little brother waiting on the high counter and noticed him.

  
"Daddy, Makeu-nim is awake." Jaemin called.

  
Taeyong looked back, "Nana, he is your brother. There's no need to call him "nim". Call him hyung.

  
"Hyung?" And Taeyong nodded.

  
"Like how you call Baekhyun-samchon?" And the father nodded again.

  
"Okay." Jaemin said and looked at his brother. "Makeu-hyung. Come. Sit here." The younger invited.

  
And the gesture made Taeyong happy and hopes more that everything will be just fine with the new situation they are in.

  
On the other hand, Mark felt happy. He felt happy that he is reexperiencing what it feels to have a family, specifically having a father and a brother. But that happiness did not last long when he heard a voice behind him.

  
"Ohayo yorobeu-. Oh." Yuta said and sat down beside Jaemin.

  
Mark focused his stare on his empty plate, waiting for the food that is being cooked by his father.

  
Taeyong finished, bringing two plates of egg omelettes and bacon and placed it in front of his family then he returned to the kitchen to get rice. When everything is settled, he sat beside Mark and everyone on the table started to get their share.  
"So Mark, after this I want you to fix yourself. We are going." Taeyong announced.

  
"Where?"

  
"To your new school."

  
"Is Makeu-hyung gom to my sku?" Jaemin spoke excitedly with food in his mouth.

  
"Nana!" Yuta scolded.

  
"Yes."

  
And Jaemin jumped from his seat and shouted, "Yay!"

  
\---

  
Mark and Jaemin waited outside of the principal's office while Taeyong is inside of the office.

  
"Makeu-hyung! This is my school and I have many friends here and because you are in this school, I know you will have many friends here as well." Jaemin said looking at his brother.

Moments later Taeyong and the principal, Mr. Junmyeon Kim.

  
"Don't worry Taeyong-ah, everything will be just fine here at the school. We will make sure that Mark will be treated well."

  
"Thank you Suho-hyung. I will really appreciate that." Taeyong said shaking the hands of the school head and then faced Mark.

  
"If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask help. Okay?" And Mark nodded his head.

  
"I better go now. Be good boys." Taeyong said and went on his way.

  
\---

  
Mark followed Mr. Oh to his classroom will be. As he entered, he saw the class gathered in groups: at the back were boys playing "tag" while on one side are playing something in their phones. But there was one boy who caught his eye, one who was being gathered around. He was talking about something funnt and everyone around him laughed.

  
Mr. Oh knocked on the door and all the students scrambled in going back to their seats.

  
"You're a bit noisy today." The teacher commented and the students lowered their head in apology.

  
"Anyway, seems everything is now in order, it's time for you to meet your new classmate."

  
And everyone in the room whispered-talk to each other. Surprised that there is a new student in their class.

  
Mark stepped inside and went at the front and bowed his head.  
"안녕하세요! 이민영입니다. 방합습니다." (Good day. I am Lee Minyoung. Nice to meet you.) Mark greeted in Korean.

  
Generally, the class was wondering on the way he talked. But specifically, some of the girls were swooning silently in their seat seeing the cute guy student that was added in their class.

  
"Thank you, Mark. Anyway, you might be wondering about Markeu-ah's speaking. He came from the United States but he knows how to speak basic Korean. So please if you can, help him out, okay." Mr. Oh asked.

  
"Yes." The class responded.

  
Mr. Oh then told Mark to go to the vacant seat at the far-right, center row of the class. As he passed by...

  
"Oh my gosh. He's handsome."

  
"We're so lucky we had a cute guy classmate this time."

  
And Mark blushed. He never experience that kind of admiration from his former school back in the United States.  
As he settled, Mr. Oh started his class.

  
\---

  
Lunch came and everyone in the room except Mark are starting to go outside. He was about to pull out the lunch his father made for him when someone reprimanded him.

  
"이씨, 당신은 여기서 먹을 수 없습니다.(Lee-ssi, you are not allowed to eat here.)"

  
Mark looked up and saw it was the boy student that he remembered earlier being surrounded by his new classmates.

  
"Huh?" Mark asked.

  
"당신은 여기서 먹을 수 없습니다."

  
"죄송 해요. 난 이해가 안 돼요.(I'm sorry. I do not understand.). Mark replied in slow Korean.

  
"Uh." The boy then spoke with action. "You (pointing at Mark). Not. (Forming "x" with his arms.) Eat (eating). Here. (Pointing on the floor.)

  
"Oh. I'm sorry. I did not know." Mark apologized.

  
"Is okay. You have chingu to eat?"

Mark shook his head.

  
"Come. I eat outside with chingus. You 붙다."

  
"Jinjja?"

  
And the boy nodded his head.  
And Mark smiled. Hopeful that this will be the day that he will have a friend in his new school. He packed his bags and went out with his classmate.

  
"I sorry. Donghyuk ipnida." The boy suddenly spoke as they walk along the corridors.

  
"Minyoung."

  
"Minyoung. Can I call Minyoung-yah?"  
"Ne!."

  
"Jinjja?! You call me Haechan then."

Donghyuk said and it made Mark smile.

  
"And you can call me Mark."

  
"Makeu. Okay. Makeu-yah."

  
And Mark was really hopeful that he will have a good new life in Korea.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay of this update. I was busy for the last month processing some papers that I need to finish. I do hope you will like this update. I am planning to end this in the next or two chapters. Anyway, please enjoy this fic. There's a cameo to happen in here.

Chapter 5

It didn't took long for Mark to be the talk of the school. Every student had been curious of who is the boy that goes with Jaemin everyday and goes with Donghyuck every lunch. It was not supposed to be a very big deal, but being the son of one of the internationally renowned idol-chef and football coach, Lee Jaemin is unreachable. On the other hand, Lee Donghyuck is one of the best talents of the school and everybody knows he is training with SM. These are just two of the few people that to be very close with them is a really big deal.

Aside from those, Mark gained a bit of fame because of his cute looks and silence and looking like lost in a conversation.

Like what is happening right now…

It's lunch time and Donghyuck was seated with Mark, along with  two other bestfriends. Renjun, a Chinese transfer student and Felix, a Korean but born in Australia. The three long friends were conversing in Korean while Mark was just picking on his food.

„ 야 .  궨차나요 ? “ Donghyuck asked.

„ Huh? “ Mark looked to his side.

„ He said, are you  okay.“ Felix added.

„Oh.  네. “ Mark responded with a smile.

Donghyuck sighed. „Okay. That's it. You need help. I teach you Korean.“ Donghyuck said.

„No need Haechanie. I am okay.“

„No you not. You hard. You  not idea what happens around you when we  한국어. “

„ Okay. I did not just understand what you just said.“ And it was Mark's turn to sigh.

„He means you had a hard time to understand Korean when he speaks with other Koreans.“ Felix added again.

„Oh. Oh. Okay. So how about this, you teach me Korean, I teach you English.“ Mark said.

And Haechan smiled.

And little did the two know Renjun and Felix are grinning at the sight in front of them.

„Well, what do we have here?“ someone said at Mark's back. The boy turned around and saw a group of  students looking at him and smirking.

„ Do you know me?“ the boy asked.

„Stop it  Seungmin . Leave Mark alone.“ Haechan said.

„Oh. Lee Donghyuck. You're now this parasite's protector, or boyfriend.?“ Seungmin raised his eyebrow and then looked back at Mark.

„The name's Bang  Seungmin . These are my friend Hwang Hyunjin and  Yang Jeongin. And I say parasites like you are not even welcome in this school.“

„ Seungmin .“ Felix said worriedly.

„You too Felix? I thought you're a good friend of mine! You have no idea what his father did to my dad!“ Seungmin said loudly getting the attention of the people around them. Then he looked back at Mark.

„All my  father wanted is to  be an inspiration : an idol who performs and cooks well. His inspiration was your father and all he wanted is to have a simple snack bar where anyone can enjoy. And what did your father thought? That my dad is a threat to him! He sabotage my father! Divulging my father's secret snack recipes to other cooks! And even turning the story that my dad  is a thief!“

„ But  Seungmin , that is not Mark's fault.“ Donghyuck defended.

Felix stood up and put his hand on his other friend's shoulders, „Mate,  your dad's doing so well right now. You had a good restaurant and a lot of people love it.“

But  Seungmin is still upset and shook his shoulders, removing Felix's hands, „You could never feel what I feel. Yes. A lot of people enjoy my dad's food. But still, there are some merciless people who would criticize my dad and call him a thief. You haven't seen what he loo k s like when he turns his back from the people who say those mean things to him.“

Mark was getting worried that he is now a center of attention. People around them are whispering, commenting on what is already happening.

„I know your secret Mark Lee. You want me to tell them?“  Seungmin smirked darkly, making Mark widened his eyes.

„LISTEN EVERYONE! THIS GUY HERE , IS THE SON OF LEE TAEYONG FROM AN AFFAIR! If you think that Lee Taeyong is a faithful person, you are wrong! He's a liar and an unfaithful person!“

And Mark felt himself cold and shaking. People around him are now looking and judging. Not knowing what to do, he suddeny stood up and ran out of the school cafeteria.

„Mark?!“ Donghyuck said and ran as well, following the boy. Renjun and Felix follow suit.

„That was really low Bang  Seungmin .“ Felix said then ran.

\---

Jaemin and Mark arrived at their house from school. The younger was really excited to shows his test results to his parents and came in running.

„Appa! Daddy! Look!“ Jaemin  said in excitment, raising his test paper with a 100% mark.

Yuta was approaching the two looking  mad and spoke to his own son first,  „That’s great dear but I want you to go to your room now. I'll talk to you later.“

„Yes daddy.“ Jaemin obeyed.

Mark was about to follow his little brother when he was stopped and nudged against the wall by his stepfather. He felt the pain in his back and the next thing he  was on the floor with a stinging pain in his left cheek. He looked up with teary eyes to his stepfather , holding his pained cheek.

„ That's for tarnishing the Lee household! Your whole school knows who you are and I am getting ashamed. You also put embarrassment to my son!“

„I’m hom---Mark!“ Taeyong comes in and was surprised of the scene in front of Him. He rushed to his son's side and kneeled.

„Mark, are you okay?“ he lifted his son's headonly to notice the slap mark on his cheek.

„Where did you get this?“  Msrk just lowered his head and Taeyong faced Yuta, a bit angry.

„What did you do?“ Taeyong grumbled.

„I just taught him a lesson.

„Taught him a lesson?! You just slap MY son's face!“ Taeyong shouted!

„ It's his fault our family name is now tarnished! The whole school knows about his identity and the public will be not for long. “

„Mark  has done nothing wrong, Yuta. And slapping faces won't solve that. And I don't care if the public will know this. It is bound to happen!“

„You don't care?! How about Jaemin?! Me! You don't even know and understand how I feel right now! People are now talking about our family! Your mistake! And it affects me and Nana! And you. Don't care?!“

„ I am trying to control the situation---“

„No you don't! Because you don't care. All you care about now is that bastard son of yours because deep inside your heart you STILL love Jung Jaehyun and that kid is his remembrance to you!  I know Taeyong. I know. He's much more important than me and Jaemin.“ And Yuta went away going to his son's room.

„Get back here Yuta!“ Taey ong sceamed but Yuta went somewhere inside their big house.

Yuta never came back and Taeyong is starting to get frustrated. But he has to go on. He looked at his son again, already crying on the ground. The father kneeled and hugged his son tightly. 

„ I'm sorry Mark. I'm saying this in behalf of your step dad. He did not mean it,  okay.“ He lifted his son's face, „ Your dad, Yuta did not mean it, okay.“

Mark sniffed and rubbed his eyes to wipe his tears, „Dad, am I  an embarrassement to you?“

Taeyong was taken aback by his son's question and hugged him more tightly, „No! Don't you ever say that! Even if we just met, I never and will never  think of you as an embarrassment. You are a gift for me, for your dad. Even though it's in an unusual way. So don't ever think that you are an embarrassment.“

Mark hugged his father again and Taeyong did too.

\---

A knock on the door of the Lee household sounded and Taeyong went to open it and he was surprised to see a familiar face at the door.

“Bang Chan.”

“Good evening Taeyong hyung.”

Bang Chan, former idol of the group Stray Kids and known as the leader of their group.

“Very unusual for you to come by at my house. What can I do for you?”

“Well, I came here because my son has something to say. Is your son, Mark here?”

Taeyong looked at Bang Chan’s side to see a boy lowering his head.

“Seungmin, are you going to continue being rude? Say you greetings.” Bang Chan reprimanded his son in a controlled voice.

“A- anyeong - haseyo , Lee  Taeyong-ssi .”

“Anyeonghaseyo as well Bang Seungmin-gun. Please come in. Both of you and wait here.” Taeyong invited the father and son and guided them to the living room couch. “I’ll just call Mark, okay? Do you want anything? Water? Soda?” Taeyong added.

“There’s no need to bother hyung. We will not be long.”

“No way. I’ll have you served. Just wait.” And Taeyong went first to Mark’s room.

As he opened the door, he noticed that that room was dark, which was unsual since Mark is awake in th early night and only sleeps at past 10 in the evening. Taeyong looked for the light switch and turned it on. No one was in the room. Mark’s bed was still made. Taeyong looked at the bathroom and opened it. It was also dark but it was noticeable that no one is around. Taeyong went out of the bedroom and went to his other son’s. As he knocked and opened the door, he only saw Jaemin on his study table drawing something on his sketchbook. The boy noticed his father and smiled at him.

“Hi daddy.”

“Hi too my dear Nana. Anyway, have you seen your Mark-hyung?”

“Makeu-hyung? No. But I heard him crying earlier in his room. I wanted to go to his room and hug him but I papa said not to disturb hyung in his room. Is there something wrong daddy?”

Taeyong started to get worried but he tried not to show it to his son, “Don’t worry Nana, everything’s alright.”

Taeyong went out of Jaemin’s room and picked up his phone from his pocket and dialled Mark’s number only for him to hear something ringing in his son’s room. He entered again and found Mark’s phone on he study table. As the father ended the call, he noticed something on the window. It was slightly open and something stucked in between the dents. He opened it and his worry turned into a deeper anxiety. On the ground below were knotted blankets.

Taeyong rushed out of Mark’s bedroom going down to the first floor of his home directly to the door going outside while dialling a number.

He never noticed Yuta, who was serving some food and drink to their visitor and his husband followed him. Also a bit worried Bang Chan stood up and followed out as well.

“ Taeyong ?”  Yuta called.

Taeyong turned back and looked at his husband with glaring eyes, tears welling up with his phone on his ear, waiting for an answer on the other line.

“Taeyong.” Yuta said worriedly and the other man put down his phone.

“Mark-Mark has ran away. He-he does not-does not know all here in Seoul!” and Taeyong bursted in tears and charged to his husband and grabbed the other’s collar. “If something bad happens to my son, I will-I will not hesitate to divorce you and I will blame you for it!” Taeyong yelled, let go and ran outside his house looking for his lost son.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really sorry for the late update. I had been busy for the past month and my writers block was in play. But I finally got through it and was able to finish this part. I hope you like it.

_Mark cries seated with legs on his chest somewhere inside Central Park. He got lost on his way after letting go from his father’s hand while following some clowns and entertainers marching around the park. It is already nighttime and he felt that there were no people left around. The feeling alone scared him. Too many things were running in his mind. Will he be able to go home? Will his father find him? Will he die tonight?_

_“A-Appa.” Mark hugs himself crying. Not knowing what to do anymore._

_Until he heard some rustling in the bushes and it freaked him out more. Then he saw lights waving around until one went directly to him._

_“I found him!” the man shouted._

_His eyes widened and a smile of relief formed in his face when he saw the figure running towards him._

_“My son!”_

_“Appa!”_

_Jaehyun hugged his son tightly, kissing his head._

_“It’s okay Mark. I’m here now. I’m not letting you go again._

\---

It’s been two days since Mark ran away from Taeyong’s home. At first he asked his close connections in the police department to search for his son, making sure that no one will know that Mark was missing. But news will always be news; Johnny and Doyoung knew what happened and they charged to Taeyong’s house (mostly Doyoung, who gave Taeyong a punch in the face). Yuta was surprised and was about to approach his husband only to be glared upon by the other.

 

“You scumbag!” Doyoung growled as he picked up Taeyong by the collar on one hand, and getting ready to punch the man again with his other hand. “You told us nothing will go wrong if Mark stays with you! Now look what happened!” Doyoung yelled at him, looking deadly straight to Taeyong’s eyes, whose cheeks are swelling a bit and a tinge of blood on his lips.

 

“Doyoung, please. Not another one. He’s our friend.” Johnny begged the angered man, holding his readied fist from giving another blow on Taeyong’s body.

 

Doyoung glared back at Johnny, “Our friend? OUR FRIEND?! What kind of friend will sleep with his friend?! I don’t know what Jaehyun see in this guy that he fell for him and just let him go. It’s just not right.” Then Doyoung glared back at Taeyong, “Why does it have to be you?!”

 

Silence enveloped the room and Taeyong widened his eyes when he realized something, “Doyoung, please tell me. Were you in love with Jaehyun?”

 

Doyoung widened his eyes in surprise. He let go of Taeyong and quickly walked out of the house. Johnny following suit.

 

But before leaving the door, Doyoung left something to say that Taeyong was a bit afraid of.

 

“I will find Jaehyun’s son for his sake. And I am not going to do it in a cowardly way like you.”

 

\---

Mark looks at the window, appreciating the sunset when someone opened the door.

 

“Hey Markeu, I have pineapple juice and doughnuts.” Donghyuck says bringing with him a tray of snacks for him and Mark to enjoy.

 

After running away, Mark has no idea where to go until he decided to swallow his pride and called Donghyuck in a nearby shop, asking him if he could stay with him for a while. In a heartbeat the other lad said yes and picked Mark up to where Mark waited for him; in the middle of nowhere in Seoul (for Mark). While talking to Donghyuck, he was contemplating if he would tell the truth or lie. But thinking that it is not good to lie to his first friend in Korea, he told him he ran away from his home after an incident with his stepfather. Donghyuck being overprotective suddenly, said some ill words against Mark’s stepfather and promised that he could stay as long as he want in their house.

 

“How about your parents, Haechannie?” Marked asked.

 

“Don’t worry about them. They are in Jeju right now. Taking care of some things our family owns there. The house is all mine for the moment.”

 

Donghyuck’s house is no joke. Settled in UN Village, the grandest housing in Seoul, it will made Mark feel safe. For the past two days, he had been diverting his attention by playing games in Donghyuck’s Xbox or even take a plunge in the pool with Donghyuck during the nighttime.

 

“Do you miss your dad?” Donghyuck asked suddenly in the middle of eating dinner, making Mark look up to his friend in suspicion.

 

Donghyuck lets go of his utensils at hand and raised his arms. “I swear I did not call your dad or something. I’m just wondering because I know that your stepfather was harsh but your dad is different. He seems to care for you a lot.”

 

Mark sighed, letting go of his utensils as well. “I don’t know Haechannie. I don’t even know if he loves me as his son or he just took me in under his wing because of my appa and his responsibility. But I do really miss my appa.”

 

Donghyuck did not say anything. He felt that he has no right to say something since his experience is different from Mark. Even if most of the time Donghyuck’s parents are always gone for work, he always feels that he is loved since everytime his parents comes home, they always pamper him with care and love, teaching him things, taking him to parks, telling him bed time stories. But Mark’s was different. The father he grew up with passed away. Then he just met his other father and his other father’s family.

 

Donghyuck moved closer to Mark and held the other boy’s hand and looked at him and smiled. “Just remember this Markeu, you are not alone, okay? Even if your appa is gone and you think that your dad does not love you, just remember that there are other people who will be there for you. To care and love you as you deserve.”

 

Mark smiled, teary eyed. Then suddenly he leaned closer to Donghyuck. And in a flash, Donghyuck blushed profusely.

 

Mark kissed him on the cheeks.

 

\---

Mark was left alone in the Lee household. Donghyuck went to school to avoid suspicions (and also to get copies of homeworks and lessons for Mark to catch up and study}. Mark was playing Donghyuck’s guitar in the living room when the doorbell rang. Mark stopped playing the guitar looking at the door. But the ringing won’t stop. Then after the ring was a knock.

 

“Mark-yah! Mark! Lee Mark Minyoung I know you’re in there. Open the door.” A voice spoke behind the door while knocking it.

 

Afraid yet curious, he went to the door and opened it.

 

His eyes widened…

 

“Who are you?”


	8. Not a Chapter but an Announcement

Hi! Guys! I am very sorry for the long time that I have never added a thing in this fic. I was busy preparing travelling abroad that I have to prioritize it first.

Now my other problem is that I do not know how to continue this fic but I really wanted to finish this.

So now I give the power to you! You can give me any plot that could continue this fic! You can put it on the comment sections below and I will try my best to write. I know as readers you also have that creativity in you. I know because I also started making fics like these by reading the works of others.

Let your imagination fly!

And with the current situation, I hope you are all okay! Keep safe! Stay healthy! Stay Home!

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave your kudos and comments. Thank you so much.


End file.
